Currently, the securing of two parts, which can be a tool and a tool holder or a tool holder and a machine, is performed by fitting the end of one first part which forms a male end into the end of the second part which forms a female end. Taking into account the level of precision required for assembling and securing the tool to the machine by means of the tool holder, it is essential that the adjustment of the parts relative to one another is performed in a secure manner to avoid the formation of play between the parts which could be the cause of vibration during their functioning.
To ensure this kind of secure adjustment, a first solution consists of having a particular dimension of the male and female parts. The end of the part which forms the male element has an outer diameter which is only slightly greater than the inner diameter of the opening of the female element into which the male element is inserted. The securing by inserting the two parts is then performed by close fitting.
Another solution has been proposed by the publication of patent application US 2008/0247832. This solution makes it possible to avoid having a heating stage by providing an additional element in the form of a threaded rod traversing the end of one of the parts and designed to be inserted into a complementary threaded tapped opening positioned inside the opening of the female element. The threaded rod is mounted to rotate freely and be fixed in translation to the end of the part which supports it. The end of the threaded rod which is not inserted into the tapped opening is accessible to a user to enable the axial rotation of the threaded rod and therefore to enable, during the fitting of the end of the male part into the female part, the approach and tight securing of the parts to one another. However, a solution of this kind has the disadvantage of deforming the parts which bear on the one hand frictional force on the peripheral surfaces and on the other hand traction on the axis of the threaded rod which performs the tightening of the parts to one another. The resulting deformation of the parts is thus detrimental to the quality of the connection of the parts to one another and can cause the secure connection to break. Furthermore, a construction of this kind also has the disadvantage under force of not being able to prevent the disconnection or detachment of the tool and the tool holder at the periphery of the junction between the parts.
Document US 2008/0054575 proposes a solution for securing a tool and a tool holder by using a ring for tightening the parts. The tightening ring is installed and held in position by a part for preventing translational movement which can be in the form of a clipping disc, a toric ring or a nut. However, in the different embodiments proposed by this document, the tightening ring is held in position by using a locking part which is machined specifically and designed for this function.